


Forever: The Continuance

by Kamie007



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secrets Revealed, What Should Have Happened in Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamie007/pseuds/Kamie007
Summary: These characters do not belong to me in any way! They still belong to ABC!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Immortality is lonely if there's no one to share forever with. This is something which Henry Morgan knows more than anyone alive.Or so he thought.Henry died more than 200 years ago but miraculously he remained among the living after washing up onto the shore with a once again beating heart in 1811. Since then, he has had a long life, filled with twists and turns. Henry has known both love and loss with his first two wives, both leaving him because of his immortality, with his only remaining family being his adopted son, Abraham.Fast forward to modern day NYC where Henry works as a medical examiner for the NYPD. There he meets Jo Martinez, the woman who changes his life. Henry falls in love with Jo, but can he ever tell her everything about his strange life? And will Henry ever truly be able to share his immortal life with any one person?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Preface

This book is a fanfiction of the television show Forever, which was canceled after its first season by ABC. As I said before in the summary, these characters don't belong to me, they still belong to ABC. Now, I'm going to give a sort of summary of what has happened so far, so hopefully, you won't be completely lost going into this!

Dr. Henry Morgan is the main character of the show. He is the lead medical examiner for the NYPD. There, he develops a friendship of sorts with detectives Jo Martinez and Mike Hanson. Together, they solve homicides. Another thing about Dr. Morgan is that he is over 230 years old, being born to a wealthy family in England in 1779. In 1811, Henry was killed on one of his father's slave ships for trying to save a slave from being thrown overboard, but returns to life miraculously, with only a scar over his heart to prove the deadly encounter. After that, every time Dr. Morgan dies, he is instantly resurrected and finds himself naked in the nearest body of fresh water. His immortality, his curse as he calls it, is Henry's biggest, most well-kept secret. For Jo to find out would be Henry's worst nightmare. The opening scene of the first chapter is directly from the series finale that aired on ABC.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you can enjoy it!


	2. Prologue

_Flashback_  
A man is running down a highway. Suddenly he stops, clutching his chest, his face twisting into a grimace of pain. He falls to his knees, realizing that he's having a heart attack, that this is the end for him. As he is falling, a car comes into view. The car pulls over to the side of the road where the man is having a heart attack. Another man, tall, with short, light brown hair, and a very serious face steps out of the car. This man walks around to where the runner is laying on the ground, he leans over the runner, smiles, then pulls the man into his vehicle. The runner thinks that the man is going to take him to the hospital, but instead, the man lays him in the back of the car and puts a needle in the runner's heart, then the man proceeds to put another needle that is attached to the other by a long tube into his own heart. Then the man takes out another tube with needles on both ends and inserts those as well. The runner feels excruciating pain, a feeling of immense power, then nothing. After feeling nothing, the runner wakes up, naked, and submerged in a river.   
_End flashback_  
( _The week of Adam and Henry's showdown under the subway station)_  
Every time Sean thinks about all of the terrible things that he's had to do for Adam, his mind is always drawn back to that moment when he was lying, dying, on the side of the road, the moment when Adam gave him the gift of life, the gift of _eternal_ life, no less. Sean remembers that day, and every day before and after, with clarity. Which means he remembers his beautiful wife, Jo, who he had to leave in order to do Adam's bidding. He remembers all of the times that Adam's work had brought him tantalizingly close to her, seeing her with the other immortal man, Henry, not being able to warn her about the danger that Adam posed to both her and Henry, whom Sean was fairly certain she was falling in love with.   
"Sean! Focus! If something goes wrong, I need to know that you will be there to fix it!" Adam snapped Sean out of his daydreams harshly.   
"Sorry, Adam. You have the revolver?" Sean asks.   
"Yes, I have the revolver. Now, you have to ensure that Jo doesn't catch Henry before he gets down to me, and you must stay out of her sight. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"   
"Yes, Adam, I understand. Her timing must be impeccable, which means that she doesn't stop him from getting to you, she doesn't come in before you shoot him, but she needs to see his body. And if he doesn't die, I have to plant the picture of him, Abigail and Abe." Sean recites as if reading directly from a written plan.   
"Good. Do you have the picture?"  
"Yes, Adam, I have the picture."  
"Then let the games begin."  
~at the hospital after Henry visits Adam~  
Sean walks into the hospital and up to the front desk.   
"Excuse me, miss, I'm looking for my uncle's room. His name is Adam. He was just brought in. I was wondering if you could help me?" Sean smooth talks the nurse at the desk while smiling shyly yet flirtatiously.   
The nurse blushes and gives him a little smile, along with the room number. Sean thanks her and walks towards Adam's room on the second floor. While he is 'visiting', Sean unplugs Adam from all life support and turns off the heart monitor so that when Adam flatlines, it won't make the loud beeping sound that would draw the nurse's attention. After unplugging Adam, Sean walks out and drives to the river to wait for Adam's appearance.

  
  



	3. Let's Start From the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my story joins with the ending of the t.v. show!

Henry's mouth fell open at the sight of the picture dangling from Jo's fingers.  
"Would you like to explain this to me?" Jo asked, face full of accusation. Henry swallowed hard, then, in a very guarded tone, "I suppose I do owe you the truth."  
"Don't tell me - it's a long story?" Jo interrupted.   
"Why yes, yes it is." Henry responded absently, stepping aside to allow Jo entrance to the antique shop. "Why don't we go upstairs, and I'll tell you the story, starting from the beginning."

As Henry led Jo up the stairs, which happened to be a space previously unexplored by Jo, Abraham stuck his head out from around the corner at the top of the staircase and seemed thoroughly surprised to see Jo following Henry. For just a moment, Jo swore she saw a fleeting look of fear cross Abe's face, but it was so quickly replaced by surprise that she convinced herself she was just seeing things.

"Hey! Jo! I wasn't expecting to see you coming up here! Henry never brings anybody upstairs; this must be some sort of special occasion!" Abraham exclaimed, eyes cutting to Henry as if to ask _"what are you thinking, God knows what she'll see up here!"_  
"You know that story I just told you, about what happened with Adam? Well, it just got a bit longer. She found my picture, the one I always have, down there, and has come for an explanation, which I fully intend to give her." Henry explained to Abe, while Jo rolls her eyes there at the end.   
"Wow! You really know how to shock 'em, don't you-"  
"Abraham, that is enough! I know how that sentence was going to end, and you will not finish it! Now - wait a minute, am I smelling lasagna?"  
"Yeah, I already got a pan of it in the oven. I figured we hadn't had it in a while, and we should celebrate since, well, the whole Adam situation is over with." Abe said, kind of shyly. His shyness after Henry's harsh tone really brought out the question of just how much Henry Morgan has been hiding from her this whole time?


	4. The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing But the Truth

In the sitting room upstairs, Henry directed Jo to the plush sofa and took the chair across from her for himself. On the way in there, they had decided that instead of just telling the story, Jo was going to ask him whatever questions she wanted to be answered.   
"So, what's the real connection between you and Abe? I could tell from that conversation in the stairway that you guys are closer than just roomies. How was that sentence of Abe's going to end, and why didn't you want him to say it?" Jo asked, eyes dancing with the power to gain whatever information she wanted from him.   
"Those are very good questions, and I will answer them, but you have to swear to me that you will try your best to believe every word I say because I promise you I am telling you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Henry answered, sincerity written plainly on his face.   
"Yeah, ok, I swear to you that I will at least try to believe everything you say, and to not ask too many questions while you're explaining." Jo answered, curiosity getting the better of her judgment.   
"Alright, now this is the truth. Abraham is my son. My wife, Abigail, and I adopted him just after the Second World War after we found him orphaned inside of Auschwitz." This was all said with a serious look, but the seriousness dropped as he answered the second part of her question, turning into amused annoyance. "Abe was going to call me 'Pops' which is what he has called me since he was old enough to talk. I didn't want him to say it then because it would have made my job of explaining things slowly to you near to impossible."   
Jo looked at Henry as if he just told her he was from outer space, which he might as well have.   
"But...but Abe is like, in his sixties, and you're hardly forty! How is that even possible? And isn't Abigail the name of that woman we found dead in that ravine a few weeks ago? Abe's mother? She was in her seventies when she died!" Jo took a breath, and as she paused, a complexed look crossed her face, she furrowed her eyebrows, thought to herself for another second, then asked another very important question: "Henry, how old are you?"  
"I was born on February 22, 1779." Henry answered, fully aware of the meaning of the gleam in Jo's eyes.   
"So it's real, it's all real? The photograph, that's you, Abigail, and baby Abraham? In New York?Abe is really your son, and you're really over two hundred years old?" Jo said, almost to herself, eyes downcast to the picture she still held in her hand. Henry just smiled, nodded his head, and said in a quite voice that betrayed how much it meant to share this secret with her, "Yes, it's all true. Just as I said it would be before we started this conversation. Now that you know some of the basics, do you have any more questions? I do believe we have a few more minutes before dinner is ready."  
"Um, sure, I do have a few more questions. One, what do you call yourself, two, can you die, and three what caused this?" Jo answered, timid at first, then gaining confidence as she thought of what she really wanted to know.   
"I am an immortal, I can die, in a way, and I have no idea what caused this curse." Henry answered, in the same rapid-fire fashion Jo had given the questions, giving heavy venom to the word 'curse'. He then continued with explanations of his second answer. "On your question about death, when I die, I am reborn, in more than one sense of the term, in the largest body of fresh water available, which nowadays tends to be the Hudson Bay." Henry's face took a pensive look, then he continued, "Did Isaac ever tell you the story of how the slaves on the ship Empress of Africa were freed?"   
"Yes, once while we were eating dinner together. As he told it, there was a man on the ship that happened to be a supporter of the abolishment of slavery, and he promised the slaves aboard the ship that he would help to set them free. Then, after waiting a while, the slaves started to give up hope that the man was going to deliver on his promise, and at the moment when all hope seemed completely lost, a gunshot was heard throughout the ship, and the corpse of the man with the promise was drug right in front of the cage of the slaves. As the body was carried past, the key to the slave's cells dropped from his hand, allowing them to escape, take over the ship, and make their way to freedom. Now, what has this event got to do with your condition?"   
"It has everything to do with my condition, as you call it. You see, the Empress of Africa was a slave ship that happened to belong to my father. I was on that ship, on that voyage. I had been asked by the captain of the ship to take a look at one of the slaves to see if he had cholera, which I said he did not, but the captain still insisted on the man being thrown overboard. I couldn't allow that, so I stood up to the captain."  
"What happened then?" Jo interrupted  
"The captain took out his flintlock pistol and shot me through the heart, and threw me overboard along with the ill slave. As they drug me through the ship, the thought occurred to me that there was no way we could get to the deck of the ship without us passing by the cage with the slaves, so I ensured that the key to the lock was in my hand. As we passed by, I dropped the key. I was the man who set the slaves free through my death."  
At this revelation, Jo's mouth fell open into a silent 'o' and she sat there on the sofa and stared at Henry, seeing him through very different eyes than before. Here she was, sitting in front of a living, breathing, impossible legend of bravery and unshakable morals. And she loved him. She couldn't tell him that yet, of course. It was too soon. Maybe at some point, but not that night.


	5. Abigail's Lasagna and the Night of a Hundred 'Goodnights'

Henry's voice broke through Jo's consciousness, swiftly bringing her back into the realm of reality.   
"Well, if you have no more questions for the moment, I think Abe is almost done with dinner. Why don't you join us? He's making Abigail's lasagna, which is the best lasagna you will ever eat, I swear on my immortality."   
Jo looked into his vibrant smile, filled with a laughter that she had never seen before in him.   
"Sure, but only if you promise to tell me some more stories about your life throughout." Jo teased as they emerged into the kitchen, where Abe was just pulling out a casserole dish from the oven, the top layer of cheese a beautiful golden color, with red sauce bubbling up from underneath.  
"Wow, that looks amazing, Abe!" Jo exclaimed.   
"Thank you, Jo! Are you going to join us for dinner, or are you going home?" Abe turned to look at her and then shifted his gaze to Henry.   
"I'm totally staying! If not for the company, then definitely for the food!"   
Both Henry and Abe relaxed, both realizing just how long it had been since they had eaten lasagna with a woman, together, in their home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was over, and all of the laughter and storytelling had ended, Henry walked Jo down the stairs and out of the shop.   
"Thanks, for telling me the truth and for dinner," Jo said, with a touch of humor still left in her voice.   
"You're very welcome. In fact, you're welcome to come here whenever you need. Of course, a slight warning would be nice." Henry jibed, eyes dancing with laughter, but with a tone of sincerity deep inside.   
 _God, his eyes are beautiful._  
"Good night, Jo." Henry spoke softly, turning to retreat back into the shop.   
"Good night, Henry." Jo responded.   
With that, Jo got in her car, and drove away, pondering over everything she had learned that night. So much information, all shoved at her in a matter of hours. Of course, she did kinda ask for it, she thought to herself as she put the key in the door of the townhouse. But as she walked in, her thoughts were silenced as she got a strange feeling that she wasn't alone in her home. A thorough search of the house yielded nothing but more unease. So, Henry's later comments on her mind, she pulled out her cellphone and called Abe while she packed a small overnight bag.   
~~~~  
After Jo got in her car, Henry walked back up the stairs, which somehow felt emptier than they had less than five minutes ago. Finding that Abe had already cleared the table and done the few dishes while he had been speaking with Jo, Henry went back to the sitting room, poured himself a nice glass of red wine, put on his favorite classical record: Stravinsky's 'The Rite of Spring', or as he had known it all of his life, 'Le Sacre du Printemps'.   
He was about half way through his glass of wine, and not even halfway into the second movement when Abe came into the room, phone still up to his ear, a worried look on his face.   
"Jo's on the phone. She said she feels like someone else is in her townhouse. She was wondering if she could come back here and stay for the night. Can she?"  
"Of course! Tell her to come over right away. We don't have any extra beds, but the green couch is very comfy." Henry said, adopting the same worried look and tone as Abe.   
Ten minutes and a lot of scurrying later Jo was following Abe up the wooden stairs and into the living room, where Henry was just finishing putting a sheet on the couch, and starting to unfold the blanket. Touched by the gesture, Jo smiled, mostly to herself.   
"It's not much, but it's comfy enough. If you need anything at all, my room is down that hallway, second door on the right, Abe's is the last door on the left. There's a bathroom in the same hallway, second door on the left. Extra blankets are in the linen closet, which is that big white cabinet over there in the corner. If you need anything else, just let me know." Henry cocked his head to the right, his left eyebrow raising, as Jo looked as if she wanted to ask a question, but didn't feel comfortable doing so.   
"What is it, Jo? Is something bothering you?" Henry asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.   
"N-nothing. I was just, uh, going through a list in my head, making sure I didn't forget anything that I'd need for work tomorrow." Jo stuttered, trying to come up with a lie that just might cover up the true thoughts running around her head.   
"Alright then, good night Jo. Hopefully, this will be the last time until we both wake up in the morning that I bid you goodnight. Not that I don't enjoy saying it, it's just that, well you know we, uhm, anyways, goodnight."   
Jo just smirked, and laughed out a "Good night to you too, Henry."


	6. Suspicions and Questions

The next morning, Jo woke up to the beautiful smell of eggs and bacon wafting from the kitchen, along with the voices of the two men. Henry had been right, the couch was very comfy to sleep on. After stretching and rubbing her eyes, Jo stood up, folded the blanket, and walked into the kitchen, yawning and combing through her long, brown hair with her fingers.   
"Ah, good morning, Jo! How did you sleep? Was the couch comfortable for you?" Henry said as soon as he saw her stumble into the kitchen. Both he and Abe were sitting at the table nursing cups of coffee.   
"Good morning Henry, Abe. I slept pretty good, thanks. The couch really was comfortable."  
"Wonderful! Now, just sit down here at the table, and I'll get you a cup of coffee and some breakfast." Henry said as he got up from his chair. At the same time, Abe also started to stand.   
"No, Pops, you sit down.  _I'll_ go and get the breakfasts and Jo's coffee." He then directed his gaze to Jo as Henry smiled and retook his seat. "Now Jo, how do you take your coffee?"  
Jo smiled up at Abe and answered, "Black, thanks."  
As Abe moved around the kitchen to prepare their food and coffee, Henry took the opportunity to ask Jo some questions.   
"Jo, about last night. Abe said you felt the presence of another person in your home. What did you mean?"  
Jo took in a steadying breath, "I don't really know. I just felt like someone was watching me, and that, well, I felt like I wasn't alone. That by itself was a little unnerving, but what put me over the edge was the noise. There was a scratching noise coming from somewhere in the house, but no matter where I looked I couldn't find a source. That's why I called Abe." Jo shivered after she finished speaking.  
Henry's face turned from skeptical to sympathetic and into a mixture between sympathetic and worried.   
Henry had begun to say something else but was cut off by Abe arriving with the plates of food and one cup of black coffee.  
"Ooh, thanks, Abe!" Jo exclaimed after sighting the layout of eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate that had been placed in front of her. Henry made similar exclamations.   
~~~  
After all breakfasts had been eaten, Henry and Jo went down the stairs and out into the brisk autumn air and got into her car to go to work.   
As soon as they arrived, the people in the precinct started throwing them strange glances and making whispered comments to one another. Henry and Jo soon parted ways, Henry going down to the morgue and Jo going to her desk.   
As Jo walked into her part of the precinct, the part where the detectives worked, her boss, Lieutenant Reece, came up to her and pulled her aside.   
"My office, now." When they were inside, with the door firmly closed, she continued. "Did you or did you not spend the night at Dr. Morgan's home last night? A simple yes or no will do fine, thanks." Reece's expression showed little patience, so Jo decided the truth would be the best plan of action in this case.   
"Yes."  
"Why?"   
"Because I felt like I was being watched at my townhouse, and I heard strange noises, so I called Abe, and he and Dr. Morgan graciously allowed me to sleep on their couch for the night." Jo again had decided that the full truth was the most appropriate.   
"Jo, just in case this ever becomes applicable, it is perfectly legal for a detective to be  _romantically involved_ with an ME of the same precinct. It is not discouraged in any way, form, or fashion. Just letting you know, before the stories start getting too outrageous. Now, get to work. You have a homicide to solve."  
~~~ (down in the morgue)  
"Hey, morning Dr. Morgan! You know, just a random tidbit here, I was looking up restrictions on inter-precinct relationships, and did you know that it's allowed for an ME to be involved with a detective?" Henry's face immediately dropped into a scowl, and his eyes asked Lucas the question that had burned in his mind ever since he and Jo had walked into the precinct.  _Why? Just why?_  
"Ok, fine, Detective Hanson noticed that when he passed your place on the way home last night that Detective Martinez's car was there, and when he passed your place again this morning, her car was still there, in the same spot, indicating that she never left. He's been telling everyone to be on high alert for signs that you guys are together." Lucas gushed, face squinting as if to apologize for the words spilling out of his mouth.   
Henry just let out a sigh, shook his head, and walked back to his office and closed the door behind him.   
"So I'm guessing that's a  _no_ to the whole you and Jo as a couple thing? Nothing, ok, I'm gonna take that as a negatory." Lucas directed that last sentence to himself.


End file.
